Première fois
by dragonichigo
Summary: Hermione et Ginny sont ensemble, et vont pour la première fois s'unir toutes les deux ensembles... C'est un style que j'essaie pour la première fois alors j'implore votre indulgence /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE


**Première fois**

* * *

><p>La nuit J. Enfin N. Euh… Le grand moment quoi. Nous avons décidé de le faire. Nous. Elle et moi. P… Pour la première fois. C'est assez stressant en fait, parce qu'on se dit que ça va pas être aussi bien que ce que l'on pensait ou alors qu'on fera n'importe quoi. Et puis c'est pas une union classique parce que… hm… bah elle et moi sommes gays, enfin lesbiennes qu'on dit généralement quand c'est deux filles. Et puis, on a beau s'être documenté, ça reste quand même un moment extrêmement important et ça devait être fait dans les règles. Oui. Dans les règles. Comme je suis dans mon propre appartement et elle encore chez ses parents, on a décidé de faire ça chez moi pour que l'on soit tranquille, sans compter que… bah ses parents ne sont pas au courant, tout comme les miens. Secouant la tête pour en revenir à la situation, je passais une main dans mes mèches châtains en me mordillant les lèvres, concentrée sur la liste de courses et de tâches à faire : ce soir, je lui ferais un dîner aux chandelles, avec des sushis maisons, comme nous les aimons toutes les deux. Respirant profondément, littéralement effrayée et en même temps excitée, je pris la direction du supermarché asiatique pour faire mes courses, rentrant rapidement à la maison pour pouvoir commencer le repas qui devait être fait assez tôt pour pouvoir faire un peu de ménage et mettre mes vêtements. Voilà ! Les rouleaux sont près et j'ai du riz gluant partout, j'ai chaud et je transpire, bref je suis tout sauf propre, direction la douche puis le cruel dilemme : je mets quoi ? Je regarde ma penderie, paniquée : mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour ce soir ? Quand je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, le stress grimpe encore plus : elle arrive d'ici une heure et je ne suis pas habillée et la table n'est pas mise. J'y arriverais jamais… Me forçant à respirer profondément, je pris un jean et un chemisier, tout simple, m'attachant les cheveux en un rapide chignon avant de mettre une cordelette de cuir autour de mon cou avant de sortir mon service à sushi bleu turquoise avant de préparer un peu de thé pour nous détendre. Alors que j'entreprenais de faire une tranchée pendant les dernières cinq minutes qui me séparaient encore d'elle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et je retins de justesse un très grossier juron, ulcérée qu'on vienne me déranger à un moment pareil avant de me figer façon statue de Méduse quand je vis qui se trouvais sur mon pallier.<p>

Elle était absolument splendide. Je crois que je suis en train de retomber amoureux d'elle pour la seconde fois. Hébétée, je la regardais me sourire avec tendresse et amusement, une pointe de timidité luisant dans son regard chocolat pendant qu'une petite brise de printemps très doux faisait voleter ses cheveux flamboyants dans le soleil couchant. Une apparition divine. Je pouvais mourir heureuse. Ce fut son rire qui me tira de cet état d'immobilisme, moqueuse à mon encontre et à mes joues rougissantes tellement je la trouvais magnifique. Une silhouette fine délicatement moulée dans une légère robe d'été rouge, un petit gilet blanc sur ses épaules et des petites ballerines rouge au pied. Absolument superbe, moi à côté je faisais pitié… Affichant une moue boudeuse, je la tirais vers moi pour avoir ses lèvres en dédommagement, l'embrassant chastement en la serrant contre mon cœur, mordillant sa bouche avant de l'embrasser avec davantage de fougue, suçotant sa langue, la touchant et la caressant, la cherchant et dansant avec, un baiser interminable et débordant de sentiments, ceux que je ressentais pour elle : de la tendresse, de la chaleur, de l'amour, de la joie et de la passion. Toutes deux échevelées et haletantes, nous nous sourîmes avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, anxieuses mais excitées. Lui tenant la chaise, nous nous miment à table et nous mangeâmes très bien, j'avais bien réussis mon repas et j'en suis fière, elle me félicita et me sourit encore plus. Moi je vous dis, le paradis. Les heures passèrent doucement et, une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, je lui pris la main et la tirais à moi, embrassant le bout de son nez avant de l'emmener vers mon lit, nous asseyant.

On devait avoir l'air fine toutes les deux, assis l'une à côté de l'autre, rougissantes et timides, jouant avec les doigts de l'autre. Finalement je me jette à l'eau à genoux sur le lit, lui faisant face, attrapant doucement sa main pour la tirer vers moi et la blottir contre moi, passant un bras autour de sa taille pendant que l'autre caressant le satin de sa joue pâle. Me mordant les lèvres un bref instant, je l'embrassais tendrement, goûtant ses lèvres et sa saveur, nous faisant basculer sur le côté pour nous allonger, mes doigts caressant son visage pendant qu'on enlevait maladroitement nos chaussures. Le souffle court, je la buvais du regard, jamais rassasiée de cette jeune femme si belle et qui m'appartenait enfin, oh bien sûr : la réciproque était de mise, pour mon plus grand bonheur et fierté. J'avais hérité d'un beau trésor, d'une perle, et j'en étais heureuse, et je le lui prouverais ce soir. Doucement je me relevais pour la redresser, mes pouces caressant ses jours et chatouillant les creux de sa gorge pour caresser ses épaules et repousser son gilet avant d'embrasser les dits épaules en effleurant ses bras de mes doigts, léchant et marquant sa peau pâle avant de descendre laper ses clavicules, semant avec plaisir des petits suçons rouges en repoussant les bretelles de sa robe et ainsi dénuder son torse. Rougissant et les yeux brillants de plaisir de la voir ainsi, haletante grâce à mes caresses, je geignais doucement et la laissais enlever ma chemise, frissonnant sous ses mains toutes aussi timides que les miennes, appréciant de la sentir m'apprendre, apprendre chacune de mes courbes, et se les approprier. J'étais à elle, rien qu'à elle, pour toujours, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de moi.

Une fois complètement nue alors qu'elle ne l'était pas complètement, je lui souris malicieusement avant de la pousser à s'allonger et de me blottir de nouveau contre elle, reprenant ses lèvres avec fougue pendant que mes mains la déshabillèrent entièrement puis caressèrent sa peau soyeuse, effleurant ses hanches et prenant à pleines mains ses fesses pour la coller contre moi, une de mes jambes se faufilant entre les siennes pour frotter son intimité, buvant avec plaisir le petit cri de plaisir surpris quand elle me sentit bouger entre ses jambes. Doucement, je finis par la mettre sur le dos, lui faisant humidifier mes doigts pendant que je suçais l'un de ses tétons en câlinant son autre sein de mon autre main, bien caler entre ses jambes, prêtant très attention à ses gémissement étouffés et ses frissonnements à chacune de mes caresses. Une fois mes doigts bien mouillés, je me redressais en relevant légèrement ses jambes, rougissant sous mon audace tout en effleurant son jardin secret, vierge de toute intrusion, le caressant doucement avant de te pénétrer d'un doigt. C'était… étrange en fait. C'était chaud et humide, légèrement étroit autour de mon index. La regardant avec attention, je le fis coulisser en toi, le tortillant pour lui donner du plaisir, adorant la voir gémir et couiner, me regardant avec surprise et plaisir, bougeant légèrement sur mon doigt en me souriant, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres. Riant légèrement en la regardant, je rajoute lentement un second doigt puis un troisième plus rapidement, l'embrassant vivement en murmurant des excuses contre ses lèvres quand je vis sa grimace d'inconfort légèrement douloureux.

Je ne bouge plus rien, me contentant de l'embrasser tendrement avant de mordiller et sucer ses tétons, faisant tout pour la distraire. Tout cela était si nouveau mais… mais si bon. Je donnais du plaisir à la femme que j'aimais et cela contribuais à mon propre plaisir. Souriant contre sa peau, je me remis à bouger mes doigts en elle, les faisant aller et venir tout doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement tout en maltraitant délicieusement sa poitrine. Entièrement concentrée sur elle mais savourant et frissonnant de délice sous chacun de ses cris et geignements, sous chacun de ses halètements et tortillements. C'était si intense et si chaud. Parsemant son ventre de doux baisers et malicieuses morsures, je léchais son bas-ventre avant de déposer un timide baiser sur son point de plaisir, souriant et le suçotant légèrement en entendant son petit cri de plaisir surpris. Lentement, je mis ma langue en action avec mes doigts en des mouvements irréguliers, tantôt douce et câline, tantôt passionnée et dure, la poussant vers la jouissance sans la lui donner. Puis ce fut la caresse de trop et je la sentis se contracter vivement autour de mes doigts en poussant un râle un peu plaintif, ses mains se serrant autour de mes mèches de cheveux. Tout doucement je relâchais son emprise sur moi, m'écartant légèrement en me léchant les lèvres avant de m'allonger à ses côtés, gémissant de contentement, tel un chat repus suite à un délicieux bol de crème, l'enserrant étroitement et tendrement contre mon cœur, riant avec elle alors que nous peinions à reprendre notre souffle toutes les deux.

Ce fut sa main contre mon bas-ventre et ses lèvres qui tétaient l'un de mes seins tout en se collant contre moi avec gourmandise qui me réveilla de ma douce langueur et me fis éclater de rire en la laissant faire. La suite ne vous regarde en rien mais je peux vous assurer que notre première nuit fut mémorable et tendre et passionnée et… sans fin… toutes les deux… pour toujours… Je suis désolée mais là on m'appelle et la personne qui m'appelle m'intéresse bien plus que ceci… Parce que c'est la femme de ma vie…


End file.
